A memory device having a three-dimensional structure has been proposed in which a memory hole is made in a stacked body in which multiple electrode layers are stacked, and a charge storage film and a semiconductor body are provided to extend in a stacking direction of the stacked body inside the memory hole. The memory device includes multiple memory cells connected in series between a drain-side selection transistor and a source-side select transistor. The electrode layers of the stacked body are gate electrodes of the drain-side select transistor, the source-side select transistor, and the memory cell. With the reduction or the increasing the number of stacks of the device, the cell current may be reduced.